To cosplay fairytales
by YoungOne831
Summary: There's a Halloween party at the Lodge and many people are invited. The dresscode: Human Grimm Fairy tale Characters... Yet when the Big Bad Wolf spots his Little Red Riding Hood; he just can't seem to decide if he likes the new version of Little Red or fears it...


_**To cosplay fairy tales**_

* * *

_**From the series: The red Grimm menace**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything that has to do with Grimm! Sadly. It all belongs to those awesome people, who made this fabulous series! NBC is the name and now I am very jealous! *pouts* XD.

* * *

**Warnings:**

_**M**_, I uploaded this in M for a reason. Yes, this is, again, slash. Though the pairing this time will be Monroe/ Nick (Dominants first! Why don't writers use that rule anymore? It's still very handy if you want to know immediately who's dom and who's sub in a story… Just saying. XD)

Anyway, it's also M, because there might be a little bit of blood in the stories.

* * *

**Full summary:**

It's Halloween again. And without La llorona to bother, Nick and others have actual time to celebrate the annual event. They decide to dress up as one off the fairy tale characters of the Human Grimm stories. Monroe just never thought he would ever see such an adorable Little red riding hood again. Yet, this time, Little red is more dangerous than the Big bad wolf, could ever imagine to be…

* * *

**Main characters appearing:**

Monroe and Nick Burkhardt.

**Secondary Characters appearing:**

Hank Griffin, Rosalee Calvert, Bud Wurstner and family, Rody Gauger, Holly Clark , Frank Rabe, Gracie, Hanson, Sergeant Wu and Captain Renard.

* * *

**Pairing:**

Monroe/ Nick

* * *

_**A/N 1:**_

I need to point out that this story is part of the series: _**The red Grimm menace.**_ There are two more stories from this series. Yet, they all are separated from each other, so they don't belong together as chapters would do.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_

Another thing, I need to point out; is that if you want me to post chapter two, I would really love it if you all would give me at least _**20 reviews**_…. I know that's a huge number, but I also have another story: _**For every bullet, a kiss in return**_ and an actual real book to finish… So, that should explain it…

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this and if you don't, then you just don't! I don't care. XD However, I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't flame, in the case, you hate it.

So, let us all enjoy the ride of **YoungOne831's Grimm's:** _**To cosplay fairy tales.**_

* * *

**Chapter one: Party up, silly baby Grimm!**

* * *

**Friday morning, 11.23 AM **

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

It was quite warm and the costume, I had put on, made it even warmer. I was currently dressed as the Big, bad wolf from the story of Little red riding hood. Yet, I probably and hopefully, wouldn't have my own Little red riding hood, to match my outfit. However, the sheer warmth that was delivered by the my outfit became a little too much and so I was forced to put it off and change back to my normal clothes. I was glad that the outfit still fitted me.

A mere week ago, we had decided that it would be nice if we celebrated Halloween together. Rosalee and I had made the invitations and the list had become huge! Perhaps, just a little bit oversized if you've come to think on it.

* * *

_Hank Griffin:_ He, now, knew about Wesen and, more importantly; was Nick's best friend… So that should explain it all… Yet, it's second best friend! I am first, people!

_Bud Wurstner and family and friends: _… Okay, to be exact the entire Eisbiber community. Almost then. But if you thought about it, it really made some sense. The party would be held at the lodge. So, it might have only been decent to invite the entire Eisbiber community as well.

_Rody Gauger:_ I couldn't picture the party without another decent instrument player! Roddy had even suggested to play together at the party. Of course, I had agreed immediately. By now, the Reinigen was totally considered as family.

_Holly Clark:_ That little girl had stolen my heart! On top of that; she was another Blutbad and right now I considered her as much as a family member as Roddy.

_Frank Rabe:_ The lawyer was quite alone during most parties, so we had decided that it might be nice to invite him as well. He really was a nice guy, actually.

_Gracie and her brother Hanson together with Kevin:_ I knew Nick would love to see those again and they were also part of the big happy, though adopted, family.

_Sergeant Wu:_ He had been introduced to the whole Grimm ordeal by accident and Nick had been slamming his head against the wall with sheer stupidity when the incident had happened. I started laughing, when I remembered how funny the Grimm had looked back then.

_Sean Renard:_ Though, I still didn't like him and believe me, I had my very own reasons not to; Nick and his boss had come to an agreement after the whole Juliette incident and so we had been forced to send him an invitation as well. Unfortunately…

_Nick Burkhardt:_ The party would never ever have been there, if I hadn't met the Grimm in the first place. Nick was the sole reason why the Guest list had become that long. Nick had brought us all together during the past year. We all hanged out with each other and we rather enjoyed each other's' company. No, there was no party without the favourite Grimm, star of the party, Vip guest and most importantly; unaware of said party, …until now.

* * *

**11.34 AM**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

"Seriously Monroe, why?" I asked the Blutbad, feeling immensely annoyed at the moment.

"Just, because…." He answered, not letting go any information that might have been useful.

I huffed and promptly sat myself down, arms crossed and a pissed- off look on my face.

Screw parties! I hated parties and especially surprise parties! Okay, perhaps, it wasn't a real surprise party anymore… After I had discovered that my friends were plotting something, I had confronted the Blutbad and the Fuchsbau with their mysterious behaviour and thus had forced them to spill whatever they had been going on about. So yes, I knew that originally it was going to be a surprise party.

"You could at least tell me who is coming." I sneered and sniffed disapprovingly.

"No, let's keep it a surprise, shall we? Consider this as… payback for all the things you still owe me." Monroe said and glared seriously at me.

I raised one of my brows and eyed him sarcastically.

"Really? If you want me to pay back, then okay, just wait here and I'll get the money…" I said grumpily and raised myself from the way too comfortable couch.

"No, I won't just accept the money. You'll have to come tonight, otherwise, I'll never ever cook one of my specialties again. So, it's bye, bye Spaghetti Napolitano with meat for you, little Grimm." He said and smiled somewhat evilly at me.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there. But, do I really have to wear a costume? You know I hate dress ups, right?"

"You certainly never told me that before and if you did, then I was temporarily deaf, okay?" he snickered, this time really evilly.

"I slumped back on the couch and carded a tired hand through my unruly hair. "Okay, I get it; I shouldn't complain so much. But, if anything happens tonight, I swear, I'll hunt you down and kill you, okay?"…

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

Even if I knew, he would never do such thing, I still trembled with fear. Damn! My little Grimm had become deathly dangerous! He knew how to scare Wesen away with only one glare and now I too had almost taken my leave. My Wesen side had actually urged me on to run away with tail between my legs. That Grimm was now the most dangerous Grimm in, perhaps, the entire world. It would do me well, to remember that.

Yes. Nick had officially killed a Royal and lived to prove so. Renard's brother had come too close to Portland and when Renard had decided to finally do something about it, it already had been too late. Nick had been so enraged with all the trouble Eric had caused, that he had sought him out for battle. Both men had been dedicated to a severe and dead serious battle, resulting with Nick neatly cutting the wicked man's head off in the end.

Later on, he had held it high in the air to show all of the previous followers of said Royal, what he truly had been made of and what he could do if he truly was enraged. That had worked fine… No, it had worked perfectly! As a matter of fact, just because of that; we were able to hold the party tonight, because no Wesen dared to break the rules. Not anymore. And because the feral Grimm was now bound to Portland and thus bound to that other irritating Royal; less Wesen from outside Portland dared to intrude the Royal's protectorate. At least, not now…

"Hey, you know what, I have to go. I think I just came up with the most brilliant outfit ever." The Grimm suddenly said and I didn't like that glint in his eyes at all. It scared the crap out of me! What the hell was that little Grimm planning to do? I could only hope, that it wouldn't make me lose my mind…

* * *

**Friday night, 21.13 PM**

_Rosalee' p.o.v:_

The song _Edge of glory by Lady Gaga_ was put on and I turned around on the beat. Such a good song!

I giggled, when I saw Hank entering the lodge. Hank was probably dressed as the Emperor from the Chinese nightingale. Yet, he was black and not looking one bit Chinese. It seemed all so surreal.

He had a golden bird attached onto his shoulder and he wore an ancient Chinese robe. I had tears of joy running down my cheeks once I finished eyeing the cop.

"You do know, that the fairy tale you are currently cosplaying, is not one from the Grimms, but from Hans Christian Anderson?" I asked him, barely containing my laughter.

"Oh shit! You have got to be kidding me!" He then exclaimed loudly, before slumping his shoulders down.

"Oh no matter, you really look… fan..tas…prff… tic… Bwahaha!" Hank then eyed me strangely.

"No, I mean it, Hank, your costume is really fine! It's just…"

"Yeah, I get it; I am no Chinese, very funny Rosalee... Hey Wu, over here! ...No way!"

* * *

_Hank's p.o.v:_

When I saw Wu's costume, I got the sudden urge to strangle him.

"Oh well, look at that, another Chinese Emperor. Seriously guys, well planned." Rosalee giggled and patted my back to comfort me. Not that it worked much.

"Oh my really, Hank? Why did you have to?..." Wu asked and shook his head.

"Well, at least, …sorry Hank, Wu really looks like the Chinese Emperor…" Rosalee giggled once again. I glared at her.

"Mine isn't that bad either, Rosalee! Right, Wu?"

"Hate it to break it to you, but eh no, definitely not…" Wu said seriously and crossed his arms, while still shaking his head.

"Thanks a lot, you really know how to bring it Wu…" I snorted and turned my head away from the sneaky copycat.

…. "Monroe, we're here!" I yelled and waved at the Blutbad.

* * *

_Wu's p.o.v:_

"Hello… and seriously Monroe, you really couldn't be any more original?" I asked him after I had seen his costume.

Werewolf.

"Eh no… and talking about originality… Two Chinese Emperors? Come one, that's really lame. How did you two even get to this drama? By the way, that fairy tale is totally not written by the Grimms… No offense though."

I opened my mouth but then shut it. He was, after all, kind of right.

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

"And who might you be, Miss Calvert?" I said and kissed her hand slightly. She then swatted my head.

"Can't you see? I am supposed to be Aurora!..."

Nope, never heard of before…

"Sleeping beauty's actual name?!"

"Oh okay. Well, you don't look much like a sleepy beauty… I mean sure, you're beautiful, but just not sleepy. Sleeping… Never mind… Has Nick arrived yet?"

Nick… Damn it! I really had to stop thinking about the little Grimm and certainly in that kind of way… Yeah, I'll just shut up now. I'll ignore my Wesen side now.

"No, now that you mention it, …no. He hasn't arrived yet. Though, you told him to come here, right? He has to! Otherwise the whole surprise party will be for nothing."

"Well… it isn't much of a surprise party anymore anyway…"

"You told him?!" Hank and Wu yelled at me unbelievable.

"No, he figured out. You know; his Grimm instincts etcetera?" Rosalee said and sighed heavily.

"Oh yeah…that problem…"

I checked my surroundings and noticed that many of our guests had already gathered. All the Eisbibers were there. I spotted Bud behind the self-made bar, tapping beer and handing out lemonade to the kids. He was dressed as one of the seven dwarves from Snow White.

* * *

_Bud's p.o.v:_

I was currently tapping another beer, when I noticed that Monroe was waving at me. I cheerily waved back.

Who would have ever thought that we, Eisbibers, befriended a Blutbad, a Fuchsbau and best of all; a Grimm? Times like these, were good. Really good.

"Oh, another one already? Oh sorry did you order two? I am sorry, wait I'll make another one for your friend." I handed the two beers to the still young children, but saw that they were old enough nonetheless by the green sticker on their hands.

"There you go, Miss. Don't drink too much, it is not good for your health, you know."

* * *

_Holy's p.o.v:_

"Yeah we won't. Monroe doesn't want us to anyway, so that won't be a problem." I said and took the beer from the friendly Eisbiber.

"Here you go, Reinigen."

"Please, just call me Roddy already…"

"Okay, sorry, Roddy it is then. Well, cheers, Roddy!"

* * *

_Roddy's p.o.v:_

"Cheers Holly!" I slowly drank the beer. I wasn't used to it yet. Holly however, seemed to like the drink and gulped it down in one smooth way.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw three new people entering the lodge. They all seemed human. Two boys, one girl. One really beautiful girl, though. I felt my cheeks redden. Then the group walked to us.

"Hey, you must be Holly and Roddy! Nick has told us so much about you! You play the violin right? I would love to hear you play!" The girl said and I nodded shyly.

* * *

_Gracie's p.o.v:_

"My name is Gracie. The pig over here, is Kevin. This is my brother Hanson and yes we are dressed as Hansel and Grethel. What are you by the way?" I asked nervously and stared at the cute guy in front of me.

"Yes, we are Roddy and Holly and I am dressed as the Musician from the story: The great Musician, pleased to meet you all." Roddy said and shuffled his feet. He really was cute!

* * *

_Kevin's p.o.v:_

"And as what are you dressed, miss?" I asked and kissed the hand of the lovely girl.

"Rapunzel and oh my, what an extremely polite pig you are. Bwahaha! A polite pig, they do exist!" She had a rich laughter and I found myself falling for her badly.

"You know what they say; they are no fairy tales, they are real. Well at least that is, what Nick told us." I laughed.

* * *

_Hanson's p.o.v:_

I laughed with the others and ordered a beer. Luckily everything was for free tonight. Well, at least for us three.

Suddenly, I saw a lady passing by. She was obviously dressed as Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. She seemed like a nice woman and I vaguely remembered her from somewhere.

* * *

_Robin's p.o.v:_

I couldn't believe that meeting a Grimm, had been the best thing happening in my entire life! I had met all those really nice people. Got a fairly well paid job. And best of all; I didn't have to be afraid anymore, because now; I had a Grimm to protect me. Not even speaking about all those other Wesen that would protect me. I saw the handsome lawyer I had met a few weeks ago and walked towards him. He was obviously dressed as a bear and it suited him just fine.

* * *

_Frank's p.o.v:_

"Hey Robin! You look really… beautiful tonight." I stated and stared at the sweet woman. She really looked good. Much better than when I met her, still a bit shy and nervous. Now, she somehow had blossomed into a confident woman. We talked a bit and I came to the conclusion that the Seltenvogel really had turned into a wonderful woman.

At the bar, I saw the Royal of Portland and slightly bowed my head towards him, out of respect. He wore the costume of a Prince. Perhaps, that he was dressed as Prince Charming?

* * *

_Renard's p.o.v:_

I nodded at the Jägerbär and went back to my search for the lovely Grimm. My lovely little detective. No one had seen him so far and I wondered if Nicolas would really have the guts to show up. Dressed up as one fairy tale character… I hoped he would. I finally had an excuse to dance with him after all…

The song _On the floor by _ started and I ordered another cocktail. Then, when the beat started, I saw someone appearing in the corner of my eyes. I turned towards the mystery guy.

Red.

Hot, red sleeveless hoody, clung tightly to a body. Tight, white leather pants and a pair of extremely red sneakers…

Nicolas Burkhardt had arrived!

Dressed as the Little red Grimm and he looked absolutely divine.

* * *

**21.42 PM**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

This was it. Showtime! I walked from the stairs and looked around. Trying to find my fairy tale partner.

"_Long life to him! Long life to him! Long life to him, because he is a Grimm! Because he is the Grimm! Yes, Burkhardt is our Grimm! Hooray!"_ The whole crowd sung and I gaped at the scene. All of my friends were there! Even the kids! Oh my God! And they were all dressed up as fairy tale characters. Correction, Grimm fairy tale characters!... Except for …Hank and Wu? Did they cosplay the same fairy tale? No way!

People began chanting my name and I was pushed towards the stage.

"_Nick! Nick! Nick! Nick!" _

"Okay, okay, easy guys." I said and shyly grabbed the microphone.

"Shhh, please. Hey peeps, can you be quiet? Eh people?... Thank you." I took a huge breath and looked at all of my friends.

"First of all; thank you for… for being here. Secondly, I would like to thank you all for trusting me for such a long time. I guess it's save to call you friends, by now, right?" They all cheered and I nervously smiled. "I also wanted to thank you for doing this. I mean I've never… I just have never… Eherm excuse me…" I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and the wetness of tears rapidly streaming down on them.

The last time, I had a surprise party or even a party; was during… was… When I still lived with my mom...

Oh come on, I was a Grimm! A grown-up man! I angrily wiped away the silly tears of joy and confidently grabbed the microphone again.

"Sorry, childhood memories, you know." I said jokingly and smiled weakly. "Anyway, thank you all for being amazing friends and thank you for doing this. It really means a lot to me! So,... finally: You all look really lovely tonight!"

"You look hot too, Grimm boy!" Someone yelled and immediately the others starting giving me cat calls.

"Let us raise our drinks and our voices for the most yummy Grimm ever!" Holly shouted, clearly a bit tipsy. Fortunately for her, everyone complied and started shouting my name again… Among some other things. In the end they all chanted the same sentence:

"_Nicolas Grimm, most sexy thing! Nicolas Grimm, most sexy thing! Nicolas Grimm, most sexy thing!" _

I blushed brightly and tried to shush the overexcited crowd.

"Hey, what about a good song, sexy Grimm?" Robin? Yes, Robin asked and I unconsciously stuttered through the microphone.

"Uh…I, just… lets… uh…well… erm…"

"Hey Little Red Grimm, I know a song! It's called : J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette. Dj, put it on! Girls… lets hit this!" shouted Rosalee happily and she, Robin and Holly embarked the stage.

"Eh okay, ladies and gentlemen… These girls, apparently, are going to give us a little show?"

"Yes we are, Nick and you better get of the stage, because we are going to make a party, right girls?" Holly yelled excitedly and threw her arms in the air.

Then the song started and the girls began to sing the French song and danced on it. But where the lyrics would have been Manou, they sung Nick and in the next line Hank and then Wu and then even Sean and Bud and…Monroe. I glanced over my shoulder at the Blutbad…

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

I. Really. Had. To. Have. Him. NOW! ASAP! Holy…! That whole outfit should be forbidden! I eyed the hot Grimm and imagined him getting, slowly mind you, rid of that hot red hoody. Little Red Riding Hood! Damned Grimm! He surely had known what he had been planning to wear!

Oh God, now he started to dance. And man! The way those delicious hips swayed… Yup, definitely the most edible Grimm ever!

Nick turned around and stared at me. I bared my teeth and sluggishly licked my lips, giving him the message just fine. The Grimm's eyes widened and his face received the same colour as his hoody. Utterly delicious, utterly dazzling. Inviting me with all that fiery red…

The flushed Grimm had hastily turned around and continued with dancing on the song. Now that I thought of it, everyone was dancing. Even Hank and Wu in their bizarre outfits.

Two Chinese Emperors, really bizarre! I started dancing as well, but noticed that it really wasn't my kind of thing. Yet, the way that Grimm swayed his hips… Oh man, if I didn't know it any better; he was testing me out!

God! I surely needed to focus on something else! Stupid Grimm! I turned around and began chatting with Bud, who had come behind the bar to enjoy the performance.

* * *

**22.27 PM**

_Nick's p.o.v:_

I had greeted everyone except the two people I had purposely avoided.

Captain Renard and Monroe to be exact.

Yet, I couldn't keep ignoring them and so I walked my way over the bar, where my boss sat.

"One beer please, Bud."

"Sure thing, Nick."

I sat myself down a few metres away from Sean. Still, not really wanting to get into contact with him. But, of course the man had noticed me already…

"Hey Nick, you look …good." The Captain said and I could feel his eyes roaming over me.

"Erm well if you say so…" I answered, still aware of his curious and probably lustful eyes.

"No need to be so humble, Nicolas." He purred and sat himself down beside me.

"…I…"

"There you go, one beer for the special guest." Bud interrupted me.

"Thanks Bud." I said and saw how the tiny man disappeared again.

"Hmm, you were saying?" the Captain asked.

"Oh I erm… never mind." I grabbed my bottle of beer and hastily drank from it.

Then the Captain turned me towards him.

"You know Nick, if there is anything or anyone bothering you, please tell me. I will always be there to protect you, is that clear Nicolas?" he said somewhat sternly.

"Eh… yes, I guess so." I mumbled clumsily.

The way Sean stared at me made my stomach flutter… And that was exactly the problem. There was someone doing the same thing to me…

…

"Have I already told you, that you look really good tonight, Nicolas?" Sean asked and neared me with his upper body.

"Yes, you have, …sir." I stuttered.

Suddenly the Captain hung over me and whispered hotly in my ear: "I'm sorry for the repeat, yet I do need to tell you that you look extremely sexy tonight, _Grimm_."…

* * *

_Monroe's p.o.v:_

"Mister Captain is eye fucking his Grimmy subordinate, I would really make a move now, Monroey." said Wu, who clearly had had too many bottles of beer already.

"Really Wu?" Hank stated dryly and smacked his forehead. I shared the moment with him.

"Yes, you dummies! I have eyes, see?!" Wu now showed us his eyes, which were red from his state of drunk.

I turned around and indeed found a figure leaning over _my_ Grimm. _My_ Grimm, who was becoming rather flushed.

"Are you sure, it's the Captain Wu?" I asked uncertain.

"Yeah, I meant it, now go and chase your Nick, the male Grimm chick." The Sergeant yelled and waved with his bottle in the direction of Nick.

"Thanks and Hank… Keep him away from the alcohol." I said and watched how Wu now began singing a song through his bottle.

"Sure thing, Monroe. You, mister wannabe rock star, are not allowed to drink anymore." Hank said and took the bottle out of Wu's hand.

"Oh that's a good song! _If you wannabe my lover… jalala!_"

"Seriously?" I asked and felt my eye twitching.

"Oh Monroe, don't you need to get to Nick?" Hank asked and pointed towards the now badly evolving scene at the bar.

"Yeah, get your Nick! …Nick, the male Grimm chick, sounds good doesn't it Hanky?"

"That's it copycat, no more alcohol for you Wu!" Hank snarled after the Hanky comment Wu made and dragged the guy away.

I, in the meanwhile, furiously stepped towards the bar, where the Captain was now playing with Nicolas hair and… Oh my God… That Royal had a death wish! I angrily stared at the lips that had descended upon the tender flesh of _my_ Grimm's neck…

I hoped for the guy, that I was able to control myself…

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**A/N 3:**_

So, that was chapter one! I really hope you liked it! If you did and really want to read the continuation, then please remember that _**the review counter has to be on 20, **_before I'll update!

Don't forget to check out my other story:

_**For every bullet, a kiss in return! Which is updated to chapter 8!**_

* * *

Again, thank you for reading this story!

Hugs and many sweets,

The author: **YoungOne831**


End file.
